The Voice From The Darkenss
by vic32
Summary: A darkness from the past seeks revenge on Fraser how will Ray handle it'
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own these guys wish i did just borrowing them for a bit :)**

**For my sister who asked me to write this for her for Christmas. So i really hope that she likes it. Any mistakes are my own sorry i have faults :)**

**The Voice From The Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

Ray drove through the Chicago traffic on his way to airport. He was picking up Benton Fraser. Fraser had been visiting his sister Maggie.

Ray laughed to himself as he thought of how Fraser was going to react to they did while he was away.

While Fraser was away visiting Maggie Ray, Helen Ray's girlfriend, Turnbull and Diefenbaker got together and packed up all of Fraser's belongings and moved him into Ray's spare room.

Ray was blue in the face trying to get Fraser to move out of his closet. So Ray and the rest took it into his own hands.

Helen was great, being Fraser's cousin helped. Fraser loved her like a sister. So Ray felt she'd know if was indeed stepping too far over the line.

Ray was lost in thought and nearly crashed into the car in front of him. The sound of blowing horns whaled all around him. Ray just gave the finger gesture and muttered, "Stupid drivers not looking where they are going". Even though it was _his_ fault it happened.

Ray parked up and ran into the arrivals terminal looking forward to seeing Fraser. He's missed him around the station the past week. There had been a break-in at an old folk's home. Fraser would have been great with dealing with that as he was great at talking to them. To Ray they just smelt funny. Ray laughed inward at hearing Fraser in his head, _"Maybe you smell funny"._

Ray watched as the passengers started coming out. Everyone one looking just as tired. Finally there he was Fraser all decked out in his Mountie reds.

Ray shook his head laughing, "_Man he can't dress comfortable travelling"._

Ray's smile grew wide as Fraser approached hugging him tightly, "Hello Ray".

Ray hugged him back just as tightly, "Hey Frase buddy, how was your trip? You rest enough? How was Maggie"?

Fraser pulled back and looked Ray in the face, "Ray what did you do"?

Ray did his best innocent look, "Me what I do. What makes you think we did something"?

Fraser now smiled, "Ah we, so you did do something. What did you do Ray"?

Ray grinned biting his lip as they walked to the car.

Ray put Fraser's bags in the trunk, "Get in Frase, honestly have you no faith in me. Would I have been up to anything _ME_"?

Fraser sat in buckling up, "Ray where is Diefenbaker"?

Ray drove the car back towards home, "Dief ah he stayed with Helen she was making cookies".

Fraser shook his head, "Cookies win over me every time why I am not surprised".

Ray laughed out loud, "You know it buddy".

Fraser noticed that they were heading for Ray's apartment rather then the consulate.

Fraser cleared his throat, "Ray your going the wrong way".

Ray kept his eyes on the road not looking at Fraser, "No Frase I am not. You don't live at the consulate anymore".

Fraser gasped thinking something happened at the consulate, "Why did something happen to the consulate"?

Ray's lips twitched, "No Frase noting happened to the consulate".

Fraser now frowned, "Then why do I not live there anymore"?

Ray now did his best not to laugh as he parked the car in front of the apartment, "Because Helen, Turnbull, Diefenbaker and I moved you out. We moved you into my spare room Frase. Fraser you need to breathe. You need somewhere to go away from work. So just say yes. And please don't be mad".

Fraser was stunned not quite knowing what to say. Fraser took a deep breath as Ray held his.

Fraser turned his head smiling brightly, "Yes Ray I'd love to move into your spare room. Thank you kindly.

They were greeted by a very enthusiastic wolf and a smiling Helen.

Fraser put his bag down and hugged his cousin.

Helen looked Fraser in the face, "Well cuz you mad at us or what"?

Fraser smiled broadly, "No, no not mad surprised but not mad, thank you Helen".

Fraser was in what was now his room. He saw that it was beautifully decorated and was sure that Helen had a hand in it.

Ray's voice sounded behind him, "She did a great job didn't she Frase".

Fraser turned to face Ray, "She did, it's funny but this feels like home".

Ray patted his shoulder, "Well it is home Frase. Look Frase unpack your stuff and we'll get something to eat ok".

Fraser unpacked his belongings into his new wardrobe. Fraser looked down to see Diefenbaker looking up at him wagging his tail.

Fraser changed his clothes, "So you had a paw in this did you. Did you do it for us or for Helens cookies"?

Diefenbaker barked in response.

Fraser frowned at Diefenbaker, "Hmm I'm not sure I believe you. I think it _was _'Helen's cookies".

They all sat around eating their pizza and of course Helen's cookies. Fraser saw that Ray couldn't take his eyes off Helen.

Ray remembers meeting Helen for the first time. It was like what you hear in the movies love at first sight. Helen had been offered a job at the university so was down visiting cheeking it out. She decided to visit her favourite cousin since he was in Chicago. So she took the job and found herself now living in Chicago and now dating one Ray Kowalski. Of course Fraser gave him a whole bunch of rules and warning when Ray asked permission to ask her out. And of course Ray didn't listen to any of them.

Helen was so beautiful which Ray thought was funny because she could pass for Fraser's twin.

They were going out for awhile now and Ray loved every minute of it. Their love grew more and more every day.

Ray came back to himself as he felt Fraser's eyes on him, "What, what, what did I do"?

Both Helen and Fraser laughed even Diefenbaker gave his own type of chuckle.

Ray blushed, "Sorry, Fraser how was Maggie"?

Taking a bite of his pizza, "Maggie is great. She sends her best and pemmican to you both".

Before they could go on Helens mobile rang. The phone call looked to be bad as the faces she was making would tell.

Ray frowned as she hung up, "Trouble".

Helen put the phone away, "You could say that. That was Jackie a friend from collage. She broke her leg and her ankle on the other one. She has two small children and asked if I can come up and help for awhile. Her mark is still in Afghanistan"?

Ray put his arm around her, "Would you like me to come with you"?

Helen kissed his cheek, "No I'll be fine. I'll miss you though".

Ray looked down, "Ya I'll miss you too. But your friend needs you".

Helen got up and kissed him again. Then she went over and kissed Fraser and rubbed Dief's head, "Take care of them ok".

Diefenbaker licked her hand to say that he will.

Fraser took her hand, "Be careful up there they got a lot of snow around Jackie's place at the moment ok".

Helen nodded, "I will don't worry".

Helen left leaving Ray feeling saddened they were hardly apart since they got together.

Ray sat next to Fraser on the couch, "So Frase you coming into work tomorrow. I know Frannie is working"

Fraser blushed, "Raaay".

Ray laughed nudging him, "Frassser"

**Thank you to my dearest Friend for all her help could not have done it with out you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ray sat at his desk silently laughing to himself. Ray was watching hid partner and his best friend Benton Fraser. Who at this moment in time was gazing lovingly at Francesca Veccico?

Ray shook his head and called out, "Fraser, Fraser, Fraser. Ben, Ben, Ben, BENTON".

Fraser turned his head to Ray blushing at been caught out, "Yes Ray".

Ray sat back into his chair, "Frase you got it bad for her don't you. Look why don't you ask her out already"?

Fraser clasped his hands in front of him on the desk, "It wouldn't be appropriate Ray. Besides I don't that Ray Veccico would approve"?

Ray frowned, "Why wouldn't he like it. Hell if I had a sister your exactly the type of person I'd want dating her. You tick all the boxes. Hell you even add some".

Fraser's face flushed pink, "That's very kind of you to say so Ray. But I heard Ray Veccico tell Francesca that guys like me don't go for girls like her".

Ray was pissed off at Ray Veccico now. He could be stopping something wonderful here, "Fuck Veccico Fraser. I'm well I was her brother and I'm giving you permission to ask her out. Ok so ask or I will do it for you"?

Fraser paused for a moment taking in what Ray had said. Fraser took another at Francesca as she made her way to the break room.

Taking a deep breath and standing up, "Thank you Ray".

Ray sat forward laughing leaning on his desk, "No problem Benton buddy, good luck".

Fraser nodded and headed for the break room to find Francesca.

Fraser was glad to see that they were alone in there.

Francesca's eyes lit up on seeing Fraser come in, "Hiya Frase".

Fraser found that his throat was closing with nerves, "Hello Francesca".

Francesca sensed his nervousness, "You ok Frase. Can I do something for you, would you like some tea or coffee"?

Fraser shifted his feet, "No thank you, but I was wondering. I would, I am".

Francesca frowned, "What's wrong Frase"?

Steeling himself Fraser asked, "Francesca would you like to go out for dinner and dancing with me tonight"?

Francesca's mouth dropped open and her heart sped up not believing that Benton Fraser actually asked her out or was this just another one of her dreams.

Francesca asked not sure, "Frase did you just ask me out on a date, a real date"?

Fraser ducked his blushing, "Yes".

Francesca ran over hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek, "I'd love to Frase".

Fraser's heart sped up, "Would eight o'clock be ok"?

Francesca held her hands to her chest, "That would be perfect Frase or can I call you Ben now"

Fraser smiled one of his million dollar smiles, "Ben would be lovely. I'll pick you up at eight".

Francesca squealed with delight and ran off to tell her friends a miracle happened.

Fraser made his way back to Ray's desk to find Ray laughing once again, "So she said yes I take it Frase"?

Fraser sat smiling, "Yes Ray".

Ray threw a balled up paper at Fraser, "You'll do fine Frase, well unless she eats you alive".

Fraser chuckled, "Ray".

The case that they were wrapping up proved to be a nightmare which is why they were so glad that it was finished with.

Ray glanced at the clock it was six o'clock, "Frase don't you think that you should be getting ready for your date. Where are you taking Frannie anyway"?

Fraser thought for a moment, "I thought I'd taker to the place for dinner and then to Cruses hotel for dancing. What do you think"?

Ray smiled at Fraser, "I think that is perfect Frase. Look you use the GTO take her in style. Frase before you say no Ray that is not necessary. Think about it its Frannie".

Fraser chuckled, "Thank you Ray I'd love to use the GTO. I promise to take very good care for her and Francesca".

Ray caught Fraser's joke and started balling laughing while putting on his jacket.

Francesca made it home in record time. She couldn't get the smile off her face.

Running into the house shouting, "Ma, Ma you'll never believe it"?

Ma Veccico came out concerned at to what was wrong, "What's the matter Francesca"?

Francesca could hardly contain her excitement, "Ma Fraser asked me out. He asked me out on a real date. He is picking me up at eight for dinner and dancing. I must get ready so much to do my hair my make up oh the right clothes this is going to be great".

Francesca kissed her mothers cheek and ran up the stairs leaving her mother looking after shaking her head.

Francesca pulled out nearly everything that she owned. She wanted to dress nice for Fraser. She wanted to look classy she'd learned that the short outfits were not working and not Fraser's style. Ever since she stated dressing better he noticed her more she thought.

Francesca tried on about 50 outfits finally deciding on a figure hugging floor length green dress, which showed off the colour of her skin and her eyes perfectly.

Fraser was equally as nervous. Ray was helping him pick out something to wear saying, "Fraser no uniform tonight. You are not going to work. You're taking a lady out Fraser".

Fraser was unsure but agreed to wear whatever Ray picked out for him. They finally decided on a dark blue suite which Ray told him brought out his eyes.

Ray handed over the keys and pushed Fraser out the door, "Go enjoy haven fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. On second thought Frase just be you ok".

Ray closed the door looking down at Diefenbaker, "Well you think he'll survive. Come on buddy lets order a pizza"?

Fraser drove carefully to the Veccico house picking up two bunches of roses on his way.

Knocking on the door Fraser never felt so nervous in all his life.

Ma Veccico answered, "Welcome my dear Francesca will be down shortly come in".

Fraser handed Ma one bunch of the flowers, "Thank you Mrs Veccico".

Ma blushed, "Thank you such beautiful flowers".

Fraser's attention was taken by the sight of Francesca coming down the stairs. His breath caught at her beauty.

Taking her hand, "You look very beautiful Francesca".

Francesca's face turned pink, "Thank you Ben, you look very handsome yourself".

Fraser gave her the other bunch of roses which made her smile a smile he'd never seem before, "You know Ben these are my favourite".

Francesca was stunned to see Ray's GTO parked outside, "Ray let you drive his car"?

Fraser laughed slightly opening the door for her, "Yes Ray wanted you to travel in style".

They were seated at a lovely table in the restaurant. The atmosphere was perfect and the lighting complemented everything.

Conversation surprisingly flowed and they shared funny Ray Veccico stories.

Francesca sipped her wine," You know Ben I never thought I'd be lucky enough I'd actually be on a date with you"?

Fraser gazed into her eyes, "I've wanted to ask you out for years now. But I never thought that it was that or that Ray would approve"?

Francesca nodded knowingly, "My brother, so you knew then how he felt"?

Fraser sighed, "Yes I knew. He was being a brother looking after his sister. I feel the same way about Maggie and Helen. I know Helen is my cousin but she feels like a sister to me".

Francesca grinned, "But you let Ray date her".

Fraser nodded, "Ray is a good man no one better for Helen. But I still gave Ray a warning. You hurt her I'll kill you"?

As they headed home after dancing Francesca asked, "You know Ben I'm so glad that you asked me out. Can we do this again sometime soon next time my treat"?

Fraser parked up, "I'd loved to Francesca. I had a really wonderful time with you".

Fraser like any gentleman walked Francesca to her door, "So".

Francesca shyly bit her lip, "So".

Francesca giggled and kissed Fraser's cheek, "Goodnight Ben".

Fraser kissed her cheek back, "Good night Francesca".

Fraser waited until Francesca was safely indoors before heading home.

Fraser entered the apartment with a huge smile on his face. Fraser saw that Ray and Diefenbaker were asleep on the couch together.

Ray woke hearing the door close, "How'd it go Frase"?

Fraser's smile grew wider, "Perfect, just perfect".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Ray was dropping Fraser off at the consulate on his way to work. Pulling up outside Ray glanced at Fraser, "So Frase you still coming in later"?

Fraser picked up his hat, "Of course Ray. I'll be by for lunch and then I can stay for the rest of the day".

Ray nodded happily, "Good, good I'll see you then buddy. Have a good day don't let the ice queen bite or Frannie will get mad".

Fraser blushed high around his collar, "Ray".

Ray laughed, "Go on buddy or your going to be late".

Fraser shook his head, "I'll see you later Ray".

Ray watched Fraser bounce up the steps to the consulate. It was so good to see Fraser happy. He'd through so much this made a lovely change. Francesca was perfect for him. She was kind caring loving and had a genuine heart of gold.

As soon as Ray entered the bullpen he saw Francesca's smiling face. She was clutching a single long stem rose smelling its sweet scent.

Ray wondered over chuckling to himself, "Who is that from Frannie"?

Ray knew but still waited to hear her answer.

Francesca's voice was dreamy, "Oh Ray it was Ben, he had it delivered to my mail box over there before I got to work. Isn't it just perfect? I must find something to put it in, will you hold it please".

With that she trusts the rose into Ray's hands and ran off to find something. Ray chuckled at thinking, 'Frase you romantic you'.

It wasn't long before she came back, "Thank you Ray. How was Ben this morning"?

Ray sat on the edge of her desk, "Frase was fine Frannie. He had the same dreamy look on his face as you do".

Francesca's face lit up with delight, "He did, is he coming in today Ray"?

Ray nodded, "Ya he is he is coming in for lunch then staying for the rest of the day. So we can work on that stupid case on my desk".

Francesca frowned, "Ya I heard about that, how is it going"?

Ray sighed running his fingers through his hair, "Not well Frannie. We just can't figure out who is behind it. It's driving me nuts. If I don't figure out soon I'll explode".

Francesca put her hand on Ray's knee, "Ray you'll figure it out. You and Ben you always do so don't worry about it".

Ray covered her hand with his, "Thanks Frannie I hope you are right. I'd better go and get on it then".

Ray had his head buried in notes not realising hours had passed and there stood Fraser in all his red glory at his desk.

Fraser clasped his hat in his hands, "Ray you alright"?

Ray took off his glasses, "Ya Frase just trying to figure out who is behind this drug and weapons thingy"?

Fraser sat at Ray's desk, "Ray you eaten at all yet today"?

Ray pinched the bridge of his nose, "No, no not yet".

Fraser stood back up, "Come on lets get some lunch. Unfortunately Francesca is unable to join us as she has to work".

Ray looked over at Francesca and saw that she was pilled high with files, "Ya pity, you two going out again soon"?

Fraser smiled a glorious smile, "Yes Ray we are going out tomorrow night. Francesca has to meet a friend of hers tonight".

Half way through the day Fraser got a sudden splash of cold water on his face. Startled he sat back in his chair.

Fraser saw that Ray was holding a bottle of water and laughing hid head off.

Fraser wiped his face, "Ray".

Ray put the bottle of water down on his desk, "Frase I just thought you might need cooling off there buddy. Frase the way you were looking at Frannie all day you aut to get a room".

Fraser turned deep red, "Ray I don't know what you're talking about".

Ray folded his arms, "Ya riiight buddy. You're looking at her like a dog in heat".

Francesca chose that moment to come over and wrap her arms around Fraser, "Hiya Ben".

Fraser stuttered, "F-Francesca".

Francesca looked at Ray and frowned, "Ray what did you do to Ben"?

Ray mockingly put his hands to his chest, "Me, me Frannie would I do something? I'm hurt I'm really hurt Frannie how could you think that"

Francesca stood with her hands on her hips tapping her foot, "Ray".

Ray smiled a huge grin, "Ok, ok you got me. I ah just cooled him down Frannie. Frase was looking kinda hot sitting there"

Francesca became concerned, "You hot Ben. You want a glass of water or something"?

Fraser's face flushed even more, "No I'm fine Francesca thank you kindly".

Francesca heard Ray bark out a laugh, "Now what mister"?

Ray leaned forward on his desk, "Frannie not that kind of hot".

Francesca thought for a moment then gave Ray a sharp look, "Really Ray you shouldn't tease Ben like that. I'll catch you tomorrow Ben Files are waiting".

Francesca kissed Ben on the cheek muttering as she went back to her files, _"Lazy can't put their own files back men"._

Ray and Fraser got back to some serious work going over more of the case files.

Ray sat back setting his gaze on Fraser knowing something was wrong, "Ok Frase you going to tell me now what it is you not telling. And before you say it's noting Ray. I know there is something if your mood or the air around you is so thick I could cut it. So spill or I'll keep talking until you do so what is it going to be Frase"?

Fraser dropped his head and sighed. He really didn't want to bring this up. It wasn't that serious until now.

Ray waited, "Well".

Fraser took a deep breath knowing Ray's reaction was not going to be good.

Fraser started, "Well Ray I think I'm been watched. I've received notes both here and at the consulate one today at the apartment. I found it when I went home before coming here".

Ray sat forward mad as hell that Fraser only brought this up now, "Notes what kind of notes"?

Fraser reached into his pocket and pulled out the notes and handed them to Ray.

Ray read through them. Ray's eyes widened as he took in what the notes said. They had threatening message on them a lot had death treats.

The last note made Ray gasp out, "Shit Fraser what the hell. This is about Frannie and you".

Fraser nodded sadly, "I know Ray". Fraser cursed his Mountie mask that he'd been wearing all day. He had hid it well expect from Ray.

Ray wondered how Fraser didn't seam upset over everything when he first arrived must have been that dam Mountie mask. Ray knew he'd be the only one to push through it eventually. It was like an automatic reflux with that man. He knew that Fraser tried at times to turn it off.

Ray reached out his hand and covered Fraser's, "We're on It Frase don't worry we'll find out who this is and put them away".

Fraser locked eyes with Ray, "Thank you Ray".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ray looked up from his morning coffee at the station to see his partner and his best friend show up.

Ray grinned thinking, _'How can anyone look that fresh after starting work at dart thirty in the morning'. _

Ray looked into his smiling face, "Hiya Frase how was work this morning"?

Fraser sat opposite Ray, "Very well thank you".

Ray took another drink of his coffee and grimaced, "I swear that stuff gets worse and worse".

Fraser took the file in front of him and got to work. It was a puzzling case. There was no set pattern at all to any of their crimes.

After a few hours Ray pinched the bridge of his nose, "Frase I think we need a break"?

Fraser felt just as tired as Ray did, "I agree Ray".

Fraser looked around himself for about the hundredth time since he came into the station.

Ray laughed slapping him on the back, "Frannie took the day off Frase. Frannie wanted to get herself done up for yer big date tonight".

Fraser blushed as they walked to Ray's car to go get something to eat.

While sitting in the restaurant Ray's cell phone rang, "Kowalski".

Ray smiled a huge smile on hearing the voice on the other end, "Hi Ray how are ye keeping"?

Ray's voice turned soft, "Fine Helen we're fine. How are you and how is Jackie"?

Helen was so exited to talk to Ray and it could be heard on her voice, "I'm great Ray missing you loads. I'm missing Ben and Dief as well of course. Jackie is doing great her husband is coming home next week so I should be home to you then".

Ray couldn't contain his excitement in his voice, "Really that is great".

Helen laughed, "Well Ray any gossip"?

Ray chuckled, "Actually Ya Frase is dating Frannie now. They have a big date tonight".

Ray winked at a blushing Fraser who sat trying to eat his dinner.

Helen sounded surprised, "Really Ben is dating Frannie about time I say".

Helen's voice grew husky, "I really do miss you Ray".

Ray smiled, "Me to, miss you that is can't wait for you to come home".

Helen sighed, "Ray I'm sorry gotta go one of the kids has a hold of the fresh eggs. Love Ya". Then Helen was gone.

Ray's mouth dropped open, "Love Ya to".

Fraser raised his eyebrows.

Ray still dumbfounded looked at his phone in his hand, "Did I just say Love Ya"?

Fraser was still surprised, "Yes Ray you did. I heard Helen say it to you as well Ray".

Ray flushed, "Wow Fraser I mean wow".

Ray bit his lip, "Your not mad at me or anything are you know for you know saying that to Helen"?

Fraser put his hand over Ray's, "Ray I couldn't have picked a better man for Helen".

The rest of the meal they talked about anything and everything. Anything BUT work.

After lunch Fraser had to go back to the consulate to finish up some paperwork. Ray headed back to the station.

Francesca was sitting in the hairdressers talking excitedly about finally dating the Mountie.

Francesca's face showed her joy, "He actually just came up to me at the station and asked me out it was perfect".

The hairdresser shook his head laughing, "So were did he take you"?

Francesca beamed, "Oh we went to dinner and dancing it was magical. Ben was such a gentleman. He brought Ma and me roses when he picked me up and walked me to my door when he brought me home and kissed my cheek. It was just so perfect everything I dreamed it would be".

The hairdresser laughed as she left. He had heard non stop about the Mountie for years. Now Francesca had bagged him, _'Poor guy'_.

Fraser was walking down the road by himself as Diefenbaker had decided to stay with Ray for the day. Diefenbaker was concerned about Ray as he was tired from working so hard to hard on the case.

Fraser was lost in thought about Francesca so he did not see when someone came up behind him and struck him in the back of the head knocking him out.

Fraser woke sometime later. His eyes were blurry and he was unable to focus due to the blow he got in the head. Fraser could feel wetness go down the back of his neck, "'Blood', Fraser thought.

Fraser tried to move as he had sheering pain in his arms and legs but found that they were bound to a chair.

Fraser sighed inward and groaned, "What now".

Fraser blacked out once again as the pain from the blow to the back of his head and the pain from been bound ran through his body.

It was time for their date and as arranged Francesca was waiting at the restaurant. Fraser had so much work to do that day it was best to meet at the restaurant.

Francesca looked at her watch it was ten past eight Fraser was late. Francesca just thought that he got caught helping someone or the ice queen caught him for something.

Francesca looked at her watch again nine o'clock and no word now she was worried.

Francesca picked up her cell and dialled, "Kowalski". The voice on the other end answered.

Francesca's voice was tight, "Ray is Ben there"?

Ray frowned, "Frannie is he not with you. I thought that you two had a big date tonight?

Francesca's voice grew more worried, "Ben never showed Ray. I've been waiting for an hour. Not a word Ray not even a phone call Ray. Ray he would have called if he was going to be late I'm really worried".

Ray sat forward already putting on his jacket, "Frannie stay were you are I'm on my way ok".

Ray jumped into his car with Diefenbaker hot on his heels, "Don't worry Dief we'll find out what happened".

Fraser came awake suddenly as water very cold water was thrown over his him.

A voice from the darkness sounded, "So you're awake you not enjoying my hospitality Constable I'm truly sorry". The voice started laughing.

Fraser looked around trying to see where the voice was coming from, "Who are you and what do you want".

The voice that came back was gruff, "You'll find out in time".

Food and water was thrown at his feet as his bounds were realised from an unknown source. The door closed leaving him alone once again.

Fraser sat on the ground the shooting pain as the feeling came back to his arms and legs were like fire in his blood. Fraser checked the food and ate it as he was very hungry and knew he'd need his strength if he was to try and escape.

Fraser felt very tired and cold as he whispered into the darkness, _"I'm sorry Francesca I will get to you. Ray please help me"_.

Ray picked up a panicked Francesca, "Don't worry Frannie we'll find him find out what's happened ok".

Francesca tried not to show how much she was really frightened, "We better and if Ben was taken. As soon as I meet them they'll wish they were never born. I'm helping you Ray and if you say no I'll keep talking I swear I will".

Ray surrendered, "Ok Frannie but you follow my rules got it".

Francesca smiled, "Got it Ray".

Francesca looked out the window and thought, _'Ben we're coming'_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Fraser didn't know how much time had past when he felt hand pulling on his body. They sat him back on the chair and bound his arms and legs once again.

Fraser tried to gage who it was that was doing this to him and why. Fraser had partly guessed already that it must have something to do with the letters that he has been getting.

A new voice sounded from the darkness, "Well Constable I hope you slept well. I think that we are going to have lots fun here".

Fraser looked the direction the voice came from, "Who are you and what do you want"?

Fraser heard the man pace in front of him, "You see I knew that you'd ask me that. You were always one not let anything go now weren't you"?

Fraser played the voice in his head he knew that voice from somewhere but where.

Fraser steeled himself, "I am someone who likes to see justice done yes. But you will pay for your crimes".

A light came on revealing the room. It also showed the man and many standing in the background.

Fraser's eyes widened at who was in front of him.

Standing in front of him were the goons that Warfield hired to beat him up. Their suddenly from the back of the room stepped Warfield himself. He was snickering and smoking his cigar.

Warfield stepped up to Fraser's face blowing smoke into his face, "Welcome to hell Constable".

Fraser swallowed his rising panic.

Ray was getting really frustrated now. They had tried the consulate from top to bottom and noting. Ray paced rubbing his head worried and frightened as to what could have happened to Fraser.

Francesca stopped Ray's pacing by grabbing his arm, "Ray, Ray, Stanley".

Ray spun around and snapped, "What".

Francesca kept a hold of his arm, "Ray why don't we check the files at the station and see what we can come up with".

Ray nodded, "Ya, ya your right".

Just as they went out the doors of the consulate Diefenbaker took off down the road.

Ray's head sagged for a moment and he threw Francesca the keys to the car with instructions to follow.

Ray was off and running after Diefenbaker muttering all the way, "Stupid wolf better be on to something. I am not North West Territories fit anymore I am city fit. City fit means no running. It's like running after stupid perps why do they always run huh"?

Ray found Diefenbaker about three blocks down from the consulate sniffing the area frantically.

Ray crouched down next to him, "What did you find Dief"?

Diefenbaker indicated with his nose with a low whine.

Ray saw that it was a spot if blood. So Ray took a kit out of his pocket. That was something Fraser insisted that he carry just in case. So Ray took a sample and then went further down the side street.

Ray saw Fraser's Stetson lying behind the garbage bin on the corner. Ray picked it up and sighed. Now the really had a missing person on their hands.

Ray got on his cell phone to get a team down to collect more evidence from the area in case any hairs or fibres were left behind.

Warfield now sat in front of Fraser still blowing smoke into his face.

The goons had now tied Fraser's hand to him legs. They were positioned as if he was holding his knees. Fraser knew that meant something bad. Fraser did not let the fear show on his face.

Warfield's voice was menacing, "Constable Do you realise how much you damaged my business. Your interference cost me a lot of money and caused some of my men to turn against me. You know I can not let that go unpunished right"?

Fraser's voice was steady, "Mr Warfield what you did was wrong. All I wanted was an apology for you hitting that young man".

Warfield laughed a haunting laugh, "You wanted me to say sorry for slapping a busboy. Constable I have done far worse in my time".

Fraser's eyes never gave anything away, "What you did was still wrong Mr Warfield".

Warfield's eyes grew intense looking from his cigar to Fraser's hands.

Fraser knew what was coming and tried to move but heavy arms held him down.

Warfield then pressed the still burning cigar to the back of one of Fraser's hand. That caused Fraser to scream out in pain and buck up in the chair while Warfield put his cigar out on his hand.

Warfield sat back taking great joy in this, "Constable tell me about that pretty lady your seeing"?

Fraser's eyes snapped open.

Warfield leaned forward, "Oh you didn't know I knew did you. It's a nice house that she lives in isn't it. That's an interesting family that she has got there. I wonder what it would be like to be with her".

Fraser's voice was strong and angry, "You touch one hair on her head and I'll kill you"?

Warfield pressed his thump hard onto the burn he made on Fraser's hand, "And just how are you going to do that Mr Super Mountie".

With that they all left again laughing as they did.

Tears sprung to Fraser's eyes, "God Ray please protect Francesca".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The squad room was a buzz of activity. Everyone including Inspector Thatcher and Turnbull were going through past cases to see who it could possibly be.

Francesca was getting on Ray's last nerve, "Ray would it be the gregor guy"?

Ray closed his eyes and pinched his nose, "Geiger and no I checked he is still inside".

Francesca sat rhythmically tapping her pen, "Hmm what about that matterwell guy"?

Ray now placed his head on the table, "Motherwell and no he is still in the mental place Frannie".

Francesca's voice grew unsure, "What about…"

Francesca stopped when she met Ray's worried eyes, "I'm frightened Ray. Now that I have Ben I don't want to lose him. But still even if I didn't have Ben he is still our family isn't he Ray"?

Ray smiled he loved that Francesca still called him that. She still gave him cards on his birthday with brother on the front and Christmas cards.

Ray took a deep calming breath, "Ya Frannie I'm worried to but we will find him. We can't give up now can we sis"?

Francesca stood coming around the desk and gave Ray a kiss on the cheek, "No we can't you want some coffee. Real coffee bro from that place you like on the corner".

Ray gave her a small smile and money. Ray never let her pay for anything, "Sure Frannie I'd love some thank you kindly".

Francesca threw her eyes to heaven, "Fraser wanna be".

Ray chuckled, "Hey I heard that the guy just rubs off on ya".

Francesca threw a sultry look, "Oh I hope so Ray I hope so".

Ray shook his head as she left.

Francesca made her way o the coffee shop on the corner the worry in her body made her shaky. So having something to do did help even if it was just getting coffee from the corner shop it was something to focus on.

Francesca was unaware that she was been watched by someone sitting across the street taking photos.

Ray panicked as soon as Francesca left. Something in the pit of his stomach told him to follow her. The presence of Ray stopped the man from taking Francesca but the photos would be enough for now.

Welsh started pacing the bullpen trying to figure out who it could be he was no wiser then the rest.

Ray suddenly remembered the letters and pulled them out. Everyone took turns in reading them a hundreds times a piece.

Francesca spoke up, "Ray why dose this guy keep talking about slapping someone. Sounds like war something dude that Fraser got beat up over".

All heads snapped up and looked at her and the room went silent.

Francesca thought that she had said something wrong, "What, What did I say something wrong"?

Ray took the letters from her kissing her on the cheek, "No Frannie you may have just guessed who has Fraser".

Francesca felt proud of herself, "Really".

Ray got on the phone to check to see if Warfield was still inside or not, "Really Frannie well done I'm proud of you".

Ray hung up the phone, "Let out good behaviour, Damit how the hell can someone like Willie Warfield get out on good behaviour for gods sake. And how come we weren't told huh".

Welsh leaned on Ray's desk, "I've no idea Detective but if he has Fraser this will be the last time he crosses the CPD".

Before Ray could ask Francesca, Francesca was already on it checking what properties he owned and cars and such. They would be the possible places that if he had him he might be holding him there.

Ray needed a break to get out and walk with Diefenbaker. Poor Dief must be just as worried as the rest of them.

Ray stood and put on his jacket, "Come on Dief and we'll go to the park".

Diefenbaker was slow to move but with the promise of a doughnut he went slowly.

As they walked to the park Ray did his best to explain it all to Diefenbaker, "Dief we think that Warfield has taken Frase"?

Diefenbaker gave a whine.

Ray shook his head, "I know Dief the man should be still behind bars".

Diefenbaker whined again adding a sharp bark.

Ray put his fingers through his spiky hair, "I don't know why they didn't contact us to lets us know that he was out. It might have given us the option of putting protection on Fraser right"?

Diefenbaker's head dropped with a small whine.

Ray crouched down in front of him taking his face in his hands so that he was facing him, "Now Dief you can't blame yourself for not staying with hen. You didn't know that anything was going to happen to Frase".

Diefenbaker leaned into Ray's touch.

Ray smiled at Diefenbaker could be real soft when he needed to be.

Ray got back up and went over to the vendor and bought Diefenbaker the promised doughnuts.

Sitting in the park Ray felt tears prickle his eyes. Ray didn't know what he'd do if something happened to Fraser. What if he couldn't find him? What if god for bid they killed him? Ray didn't think that he could live with that. They could be family someday if all goes well with Helen.

Helen, Ray shook his head to clear it and he picked up the phone as she had a right to know.

Helen answered almost right away, "Hey".

Ray smiled despite himself, "Hi Helen. Helen I've something to tell you are you sitting down"?

Helen's voice grew panicked, "Ray what's wrong"?

Ray had his head in his hands, "Helen its Frase. I'm afraid that he has been taken and we don't know who. We are we have a pretty good idea who. I- I ah just thought that you should know".

Helen held back wanting to shout out in pain, "Ray you ok"?

Ray stifled a cry, "I'm fine Helen. I'm just worried for Frase. I hope that I can find him".

Helen's voice was very sure, "You will Ray I've every faith in you. I love you Ray you know that I hope"?

Ray nodded even though she couldn't see him, "I love you to Helen very much".

Helen wanted noting more then to reach through the phone and hug him, "Ray I'm on my way home now ok. Jackie's neighbour can come in and stay now she is back until her husband comes home soon. Now I know your about to say no Helen don't but I'm coming Ray".

Ray chuckled, "You're as stubborn as the Mountie".

Helen giggled, "You better believe it, it's the Fraser family gene get used to it".

Ray gave a happy sigh, "I intend to Helen".

Helen shed a tear, "Good Ray. I better be going I'll see you soon ok, love ya".

Ray wiped his face, "Love Ya to"

Both hung with wanting to see each other as soon as possible.

When Ray got back to the station it looked like an earthquake had happened, Papers, files and folders everywhere.

Francesca ran right to him, "Ray I've found a list of properties still in Warfield's name. There are four warehouses some by the waterfront. He has a number of houses and apartments as well. I also found a boat Ray and a penthouse suite but in a name that Warfield used before as an alish".

Ray's eyes narrowed, "Allis Frannie, the boat and warehouse are in that name".

Francesca tutted, "No Ray the penthouse and the boat".

Ray looked at the pictures, "Oh so it's either the penthouse or the boat. But I still want to check on the others a well".

Francesca bi her lip, "Ray do you think that Ben will be ok"?

Ray held Francesca's hand, "Frannie, Frase is strong and now thanks to you we may save him. You did real good Frannie great work".

Ray had renewed energy now with some leads to follow.

Francesca's attention was taken by a delivery man, "Flowers for Francesca Veccico".

Francesca took the flowers and read the note:

_Thinking of you_

_Ben_

Francesca asked the delivery man about he flowers, "Ben ordered one a week to be delivered to you".

Francesca sat in her chair crying at the love and kindness that Fraser was showing her. She hoped and prayed that they would get her home safe and sound.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Fraser woke from a restless slumber every part of his body hurt from sitting in the chair. The back of his neck itched from the dry blood and his eyes were still slightly blurry.

Fraser once again took in his surroundings. Judging by the size it was a big enough room but not big enough to be a building. Now more alert Fraser listened for sounds.

The light from outside was gone indicating that it was now night time. Fraser strained his ears he could hear the sounds of water and engines.

Fraser's head darted around, _'A boat'_ Fraser thought, _'I'm on a boat'_.

Fraser knew that this could end really badly all they'd have to do would be to kill him and throw him overboard.

Just as Fraser gave a silent cry for help for Ray to find him, the doors opened again and in came Warfield and his men.

Fraser could see that they were carrying a tray with food on and they sat it on the table.

One of the men grabbed Fraser roughly and undoing his ties and making him sit at the table with one word, "Eat".

Fraser did without protest afraid if he didn't they might do something bad to Francesca or Ray or god forbid Helen.

At the end of the meal Fraser was left sitting in the chair at the table wondering what was coming next.

Instead Warfield sat across the table from him smoking his cigar which never seemed to leave his hand.

All Fraser could think looking at him was, _'Dose no one read the health warning labels anymore'?_

Warfield's voice was gruff, "Did you enjoy that constable? Have you figured out where you are yet"?

Fraser kept his voice sure and steady, "I believe I'm on a boat. We are most likely on the Southside around dock 32, Judging by the size and the sounds of the engines outside".

Warfield gave a haunting laugh, "Very good constable we are in fact on dock 32, I'm impressed. I have something that you may be interested in taking at look at".

Warfield stuck out his hand and took the brown envelope from one of his men.

Fraser swallowed down the fear of what could be inside that envelope.

Warfield place the envelope flat on the table, "I think constable you're going to find these very interesting".

Warfield opened the envelope taking out a handful of photos. Placing them face up so Fraser could see them.

Fraser's eyes grew wide and fearful they were watching them, "What did you do to then"?

Warfield tutted, "Don't you think that she is really beautiful. Oh what she must be like. I thought that she was your girlfriend. Yet here she is hugging the blond Detective".

That was the one thing that Fraser was delighted in seeing. Ray was indeed looking after Francesca.

Smacking his fist on the table Warfield demanded Fraser's attention, "Constable as long as you take, your punishment without protest I won't harm your girlfriend. Or else I might just like o find out what she is like"?

Warfield stood, "It's late time for sleep we'll continue our discussion bright and early".

Fraser was grabbed again but this time instead of the chair they threw him on a bed. It didn't take long for sleep to clam him as the injected him with something as soon as he was lying down.

It was close o midnight and Ray was still at his desk on what felt like his hundred coffee. The judge who issues the warrants was out of town and tracking down his stand in was trouble. They now knew that Fraser was either been held in the penthouse or the boat. All the warehouses showed no signs of life and three of them had been burned o the ground as it was.

Ray felt a soft hand on his shoulder and Ray looked up in the eyes of Helen.

Ray was immediately off his chair and into her arms in a strong hug, "Oh Helen".

Helen rubbed his back and kissed his cheek, "Ray did you sleep at all"?

Ray shook his head against her shoulder, "I'll sleep when I find Fraser".

Helen rubbed the back of her hand over his tired face, "Ray you need to sleep. You're no good to Ben if you make yourself sick. Why don't you lye down for an hour. I'll stay here and if anything happens I'll come and get you".

Ray looked into her impossibly blue eyes, "Ok Helen I'll try, I do love you, you know"?

Helen smiled, "I know and I love you to".

Ray kissed Helen on the cheek and made his way to one of the holding cell and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out, out, out.

After breakfast the next morning Fraser knew that today was the day that he was either going to live or die.

The men grabbed Fraser by the arms leading him into another room. This room had no furniture except for one chair which Warfield was seated.

Blowing out a puff of smoke, "Constable I've decided that today is punishment day. I am not good at waiting. Do you know I've never watched my boys in action? So I thought why not today".

Warfield motioned for them to start,

Then men tied Fraser's hands behind his back so he could not defend himself in anyway. First they used their fists starting on Fraser's torso. They were enjoying every solid punch that connected with his body making him grunt and recoil in pain.

Every time Fraser was knocked to the ground they hauled him up by the head of hair. Then men moved onto using knuckle dusters and bats eventually tiring, They stood laughing looking down at the bloody form that lay at their feet as they took a Polaroid picture.

After walking Ray made his way back to his desk he couldn't believe that he had slept all night and was very angry with himself for doing so. Helen reassured him as soon as he got to his desk that noting happened while he was asleep.

Ray looked at his desk as he sipped yet another cup of coffee and saw a brown envelope on it. Ray picked it up and opened it. Ray gasped in horror at the photo that came out. The photo showed Fraser lying on the floor and not and inch of his body wasn't covered in blood or angry looking burses.

Ray covered his mouth, "Oh no, no, no Francesca who put this envelope on my desk"?

Francesca came over looking as tired as Ray felt, "I don't know Ray I've just got here".

Francesca saw that Ray was holding something and the tears in his eyes it had to be something bad, "Ray what are you holding"?

Ray held the photo to his chest, "Noting, it's noting Frannie".

Francesca stood with her hands on her hips, "It's not noting Ray. I can see the tears in your eyes bro show me or I'll. I swear I'll keep talking I'll show Helen your photo album your mother gave me Ray".

With Ray's attention gone Francesca grabbed the photo from him looking at it she immediately fainted.

Dewey ran over and helped Ray put her in a chair and gave her some water, "What happened"?

Ray handed Dewey the photo.

Dewey took it and his eyes nearly popped out of his head at what he saw, "Oh my god is that Fraser"?

Ray nodded still attending to Francesca.

Dewey still stood studding the photo, "Ray I think that I know where Fraser may be held"?

Ray looked up unsure, "How do you know"?

Dewey showed Ray on the photo, "Look at the shape of the walls. And look there in the corner isn't that half a porthole window"?

Ray looked harder at the photo eyes brightened up and he kissed Dewey on the cheek hard and fast, "You got it".

Dewey laughed as did Helen who just came in as he did it, "Gee thanks Ray didn't know you liked me like that sorry Helen".

Ray slapped him on the arm, "Hardy har, har funny".

The warrant arrived five minutes later and they were out the door.

Ray drove like a bat out of hell gripping his steering wheel with Diefenbaker clinging on for dear life on the backseat; we're coming Benton buddy hang on".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ray broke every traffic law known to man doing his best to get to Fraser. There was an empty parking lot just a mile up the road from where the boat was docked. So they all met there to come up with a plan as to how to go about it.

Ray paced in front of his car biting his knuckles looking up Ray noticed that Francesca and Helen had come along offering their support.

Now that everyone was there they waited to hear Ray's plan as it was his operation.

Ray looked to the heavens to gather strength, "Right ok so here is what I think we should do. We can't all go at once it would cause suspicion. So I say we use a decoy first. The decoy could asses the situation and see how many men there are on board and what kind of weaponry if any".

Francesca was worried, "And who will your decoy be Ray"?

Ray looked and smiled, "Elaine will she just transferred in today she is a Detective now".

Elaine stepped out of the car, "Hi how you all doing it's good to be back I just wish it was under better circumstances".

Ray nodded looking sad, "So do we Elaine you sure you're up for this"?

Elaine straightened her skimpy top she wore as the decoy, "If it means helping Fraser I'm up for anything he did enough for us over the years".

Ray sat on the hood of his car, "Glad to hear it Elaine".

Elaine sat next to Ray, "so what's the plan"?

Ray got on with explaining, "Right you'll go act as if you're lost looking for directions for another boat. Start coughing or something and maybe ask them for some water. The rest I'll leave up to you. Just don't do anything stupid we just got you back don't want to lose you now ok"?

Elaine prepared herself, "Ok Ray you can count on me".

Ray looked her dead in the eyes, "I know I can Elaine I always have".

Elaine got into her car and started off the rest followed keeping some distance.

They watched Elaine put their plan into action.

Elaine put on her best smile as she approached the boat, "Excuse me sir excuse me".

The man standing on deck took note of the beautiful lady talking to him, "What can I do for you"?

Elaine put on that little girl lost routine, "I'm sorry I seem to be lost".

The man came closer looking Elaine up and down as he did, "And where is it you are going"?

Elaine bit her lip, "I am looking for my friend's boat. We are supposed to be meeting for a boat trip on dock 32 Westside but I can't find it".

The man flashed his white smile, "Ah you see this is dock 32 but the Southside".

Elaine managed a blush and began to cough, "I'm sorry", cough, "I seem to", cough, "Could I have some water please", Cough.

The man was completely taken in by her beauty and allowed her on board.

While there she took a quick look around while the man got her water. She spotted three men including the one getting the water. She could see Fraser still lying on the floor barley breathing through a gap in the door.

The man came back with her water, "Thank you I'm sorry to be trouble. This is a lovely boat you have here".

The man laughed, "I wish it's the bosses".

Elaine drained the rest of the water and thanked the man again once again. She made her way back to meet Ray and the others to tell them what's what.

Ray hurried over to her, "Well what did you see? Did you see Fraser? Is he alright"?

Elaine put her hands on his shoulders, "Calm down Ray or you'll hyperventilate. Yes I saw Fraser through a gap in the door looks like he was lying on the floor barley breathing. I think that we need to hurry Ray, I saw three men including the one that got me the water. There maybe more behind the door I'm not sure as for weapons hand guns Ray".

Ray took it all in and gave them the plan. He was going to sneak on and get them that way.

Ray studied the man pacing the deck and as soon as the man had his back to Ray, Ray made his move.

Ray placed this gun to the back of the neck, "Don't move do not say a work or I will blow your brains out. Now kick your gun over there".

Once the man did what Ray said Ray marched him forward all the time the other officers got in place in case they made a run for it.

Ray did see the gap in the door and could see Fraser's almost lifeless form lying on the ground.

Ray got into the room, "Freeze police place your weapons on the ground and put your hands on your heads NOW"

They all put their guns down and when Fraser groaned in pain Ray looked away giving them the distraction they needed to run for it.

Ray didn't care as he knew that the cavalry was waiting outside and catch them.

Listening to Fraser's groans of pain made Ray want to be sick, "Fraser buddy its Ray can you open your eyes. You're safe now you're going to ok".

A voice from he darkness brought Ray's head up, "Oh how touching".

Ray stood clutching his gun, "Warfield".

Warfield blew a puff of smoke, "Ah you remembered I'm impressed Detective".

Ray stood between Fraser and Warfield, "Do not come any closer or I'll kill Ya"?

Warfield's face could now been through the light on the window, "Is that so"?

The conversation grew more intense and threatening with Warfield inching closer and closer not believing that the blond Detective would carry out his treat.

Now in a stand off Ray didn't know where Warfield pulled the gun from.

Ray was seating, "Come on don't be stupid well even more stupid then you already are. Put the gun down or I will be forced to shoot you"?

Warfield snickered and changed the direction in which the gun was pointing. He pointed it to Fraser's head a squeezed the trigger.

Ray had no choice and fired first hitting Warfield square in the chest.

Fraser groaned again opening his eyes to see a smiling Ray looking down at him.

Fraser smiled a weak smile, "I knew you'd find me Ray".

Ray was just about to respond when Fraser passed out, "I'll always look for you buddy besides Francesca and Helen would kill me if I didn't".

They were surrounded by paramedics who took over looking after Fraser. Putting in lines and giving him pain medication and rushed him straight to hospital.

Fraser's examination took some time before the doctor came in, "Family of Mr Fraser".

They all stood up, "We all are doctor".

The doctor smiled, "Ok I'm Dr Shine I'm looking after Mr Fraser. As you know Mr Fraser was beaten severely repeatedly. Lucky he has a hard head. He only suffered a few broken ribs and a fractured wrist. To be quite frank I don't know how he hasn't more serious injuries. I'm please to say that he will not suffer any permanent damage".

Francesca wiped her eyes, "Can we see him Doctor"?

Dr Shine nodded, "Of course but just for a few minutes and two at a time and not for long he must rest".

Francesca looked at Ray's lost eyes, "Ray go a head I can wait".

Ray was touched by her kindness, "You sure Frannie"?

Francesca touched his cheek, "I'm sure thanks to you I have Ben back".

Ray stood looking at Fraser's battered face and body, "God Frase I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner".

Each took their turn and each could not believe how badly he'd been beaten.

Francesca waited till last to go in as she wanted to go in on her own.

Francesca took Fraser's cold hand in hers, "Hiya Ben. It's good to have you back. You know I bought a new dress for our date the other night. A long red one. The red will match your Mountie uniform. You have to get better so you can see it".

Francesca wiped the tears that fell, "Do you know that Helen and Ray have said I love you to each other. Ya I guess you do. I think they might get married someday. God help you you'll have Ray as family then".

Fraser opened his eyes and tightened his hand in Francesca's, "Francesca".

Francesca's eyes widened, "Ben you're awake oh thank god".

Francesca leaned down and kissed him gently, "I love you Ben".

Fraser smiled sweetly through his pain, "I love you to Francesca".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A year later…**

Francesca sat at her desk smiling thinking back over the year that past. On this date last year Fraser asked her out for the first time. Fraser was the only man who ever treated with respect. Everyone who she ever went out with before expected her to dress like a tart and to be easy. Francesca was a lady in her heart. Fraser treated her like a princess. Francesca never knew what to expect each day often out of the blue flowers would turn up in her locker or on her desk even in her pigeon hole. If it wasn't flowers it would be hand carved Disney figurines so perfectly detailed.

Francesca picked up one her favourite. It was a princess with her face with the words, _'Beautiful'_, carved into its base.

While gazing at the photos that donned her desk of the trips they had taken. She couldn't believe that anyone could have such a magical smile as the one her Ben owned. She felt truly lucky that she was the one who got to see it the most.

A deliveryman approached her desk, "Excuse me are you Miss Veccico"?

Francesca looked up and it was their regular deliveryman and knew he knew who she was, "Yes sir I'm Miss Veccico what can I do for you"?

The deliveryman threw his eyes to heaven, "Sap I swear that Mountie spoils you rotten".

Francesca signed for her long box, "Thanks Dave".

Dave smiled happily at Francesca, "Your welcome and happy anniversary Frannie".

Francesca was clutching her box, "Thank you".

Dave left laughing he loved those two. He knew that they had a very happy relationship and that it would be a long and happy one.

Opening the box Francesca's eyes filled with tears of happiness. Inside were twelve hand carved roses each one a different colour and each one with a poem on each petal. It was the most beautiful gift she'd ever gotten.

Taking the note out it read:

Francesca my love

_Thank you for the best year of my life._

_You have made me the happiest man on the planet._

_You filled my life with love and laughter. _

_You make me a better person for just been you. _

_I look forward to many more years of happiness with you_

_Love yours forever_

_Ben_

_Xxx_

Ray could see that Francesca had tears in hr eyes so went to see if she was ok. Only when he got to her desk he saw why.

Ray sat on the edge of her desk, "So Frannie Frase at it again huh"?

Holding a rose up for Ray to see, "Ya aren't they beautiful Ray. Can you believe it has been a year already"?

Picking up each rose Ray could see how much love had gone into making each one, "He really dose love you doesn't he"?

Francesca gushed, "Ya and I feel the same way for him".

Fraser sat at his desk looking at his watch thinking, _'Francesca should be getting her flowers by now. I hope that she likes them'_.

Turnbull entered Fraser's office, "Sir you have a delivery".

Fraser nodded, "Thank you Turnbull".

Turnbull placed the box on Fraser's desk and left.

Fraser knew who it was from and smiled at the contents. It had bark tea pemmican and maple candies all the tastes of home.

Fraser picked up the note inside:

_My dearest Ben_

_Ben I can't believe it's a year already. _

_And what a year it has been I couldn't have dreamed of a better one._

_Ben you filled my life with love a love I never knew that I could have._

_You make me feel safe and independent and whole. _

_You let me make mistakes and never make fun at for them and you never let me down._

_I'll love you forever._

_Yours forever love_

_Francesca_

_Xxxx_

Fraser smiled and patted his coat pocket. Tonight was going to be a special night.

Francesca was only working the morning shift as she arranged to meet up with Helen for a pampering session to prepare for their dates tonight. Like Francesca and Fraser it was an anniversary for herself and Ray they were very excited as to what they would do for it.

Francesca and Helen got ready together as the boys were picking them up together. They were having a double date of sorts. Even though it was a double date they had arranged separate tables but they would be dancing all together.

Francesca checked herself out in the mirror. She wore the dress that she wore on their very first date remembering his eyes lit up when he saw her in it, "How do I look"?

Helen smiled sweetly, "Perfect Frannie Ben will be very pleased".

Francesca looked Helen up and down as she twirled around, "You look beautiful Ray will be weak at the knees".

Both started laughing they were acting like giddy school girls going to prom, broken out of the laughter by the knock on the door they were waiting for.

Opening the door a driver stood, "A car for Miss Veccico and a Miss Fraser".

The driver led the two ladies to a stretch limo were they were met by two very nervous looking men.

Francesca kissed Fraser's cheek, "Hiya Ben you look very handsome".

Fraser blushed, "Thank you kindly you look very beautiful Francesca".

Helen couldn't take her eyes off Ray as he was the most handsome man she'd ever known, "You look very handsome Ray".

Ray turned red to the tips of his ears, "T-thank you, you look very beautiful Helen".

They boys had two tables set up in the park with soft lighting and the music was very romantic which created a perfect setting.

Fraser sat across from Francesca lost in her eyes. She was the most beautiful and kind hearted women he'd ever known.

Fraser gathered strength it was now or never, "Francesca I-I just wanted to know thank you for the best year of my life. I've never felt love so strong and as complete as it has been with you. And I would love to feel and have that for the rest of my life. So Francesca would you do me the honour and privilege of marrying me"?

Francesca's mouth hung wide open and her eyes wide as she looked from Fraser's eyes to the ring that he was holding.

Francesca's breath caught as she spoke, "Oh my god yes, yes, yes, yes Ben I'd be honoured yes". Francesca kissed Fraser deeply as he put the ring on her finger.

Ray and Helen were lost in their own world enjoying each others company and as always conversation flowed freely.

Ray was getting nervous as he and Fraser were going to pop the question at the same time so Ray watched for Fraser's cue and saw it as Fraser tapped his glass.

Ray took in a steeling breath and a long drink of his drink.

Ray met Helen's eyes, "Helen I love you and I have done from the second I saw you. Ever since you come into my life I began to live again. You make me feel like a better person. I'd love to know if you would give me the pleasure of your hand in marriage".

Helen's eyes filled with tears of pure joy and happiness, "Ray I oh Ray yes oh a thousand times yes. I love you so, so very much Ray".

At the same time Ray heard Frannie say yes to Fraser. Both men's eyes met and they could see the happiness pour out of each others.

Francesca and Helen ran to each other showing off their rings talking excitedly and already planning a double wedding.

Ray bumped shoulders with Fraser, "So we're going to be family Frase"?

Fraser nodded as he watches the two girls so happy, "Ray I couldn't have picked a finer man for Helen. I'm proud to have you in our family".

Ray ducked his head and blushed, "Really"?

Fraser hugged Ray unexpectedly, "Really Ray".

Ray laughed, "Buddy I think our girls are already planning a double wedding there"?

Fraser was still looking at the happy pair, "I can't think of a better wedding Ray. We got engaged together why not get married together and share our special day".

Ray agreed, "I feel the same way Frase".

Now mischievous Ray shot a sideways glance at Fraser as a smile tugged the corner of his lips, "All you have to do now is tell Veccico".

Fraser pulled a face, "Oh dear".

Later that night after they danced the night away Fraser stood with Francesca on her door step.

Francesca's voice was dreamy, "I can't believe we are going to be married Ben".

Francesca kissed him deeply, "I can't wait for that day. I love you so much".

Fraser kissed her back with such passion, "I'm counting the days".

Francesca headed in home dreaming of what their wedding night would be. It would be their first time together and it would be more perfect to wait more special somehow.

Ray led Helen home hand in hand. Ray would say what he had to say while he could. As he knew Fraser would be home soon. As Helen lived with him so he needed to speak now.

Ray took Helen's hand in his, "Thank you Helen. Thank you for loving me despite my faults. Thank you for been you and thank you for saying yes. I've never felt love this strong and I can't wait to be a Fraser and I can' wait to spend my life with you".

Helen ran her fingers through Ray's hair, "Your welcome Ray. Ray you have no faults your perfect. You're my perfect wonderful loveable Ray. I can't wait to be a Kowalski and to spend my life with you Ray".

Francesca and Helen lay in their beds dreaming that their men were sent from Heaven just like a fairytale and they were the princesses.

Unknown to them both Ray and Fraser were dreaming a similar dream lucky and loved by their gifts sent by god.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading. Please feel free to review i love to get them. I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and a happy new year.**


End file.
